ecol_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colosseum
Restrictions There are no forced restrictions on whom a player may engage, only that a player must reach level 12 before being allowed to join the Colosseum. Furthermore, deploying a Mercenary in a PVP match costs a hefty 5 Battle Points (BP) per unit. Battle Selection Menu The Battle Selection Menu is composed of three windows: The Party View window, the My Record window, and the Matching List window. The Party View window displays which units are currently set in the player's PVP group. The only action from this window is the Party Set function which will open a secondary menu. The My Record window displays the player's overall battle statistics in total wins and win percentage as well as the player's most recent battle results in both challenged and defending battles. These displayed results may be alternated using the Challenge and Defense tabs. Furthermore, the player may also view top attackers and defenders across all players on their server using the Challenge Ranking and Defense Ranking buttons. Note: These rankings currently update sporadically and do not appear to list results in any particular order. The final window, the Matching List, displays a randomly generated list of players that may be attacked by clicking the blue Fight button within their listing. The Matching List window provides only minimal information about the opponent including level and win percentage. Note: The win percentage on this listing does not appear to update as all players are listed at 0%. Set Party Menu The Set Party Menu activates either after selecting the Party Set button from the Party View window or upon initiated a skirmish using the Fight button from the Matching List window. This Set Party Menu has three relevant windows: the Party Setting window, the My Party window, and the Status window. The My Party window displays all units currently assigned to the PVP group and whether or not they have enough BP to enter the skirmish. Furthermore, the Leader cannot be removed from this group. Currently assigned Mercenaries can be removed using the Disband button beneath their character image. The Party Setting window show all currently unassigned Mercenaries. The player may assign a mercenary to the PVP group by selecting the Register Party button beneath the character's image. In addition, this window displays whether or not the mercenary has enough BP to enter the skirmish. Selecting a mercenary from this window will display its stats in the Status window located at the bottom left of the Set Party menu. Battles PVP battles occur on one of eight specially designed for these small engagements. Each map has its own nuances such as traps, terrain tiles, and unbiased map opponents. Battle Maps *Glass Shrine *Ice Shrine -- That may be the incorrect name *Land of Death *Prison of Despair *Training Center *Tranquil Village *Underground Arena *Underground Prison Rewards PVP battles can be a decent source of both experience and loot if players are willing to spend the Battle Points to do so. Experience earned is solely based on defeating opponents and those rewards scale with the difficult or level-range of the opponent. If the attacker fights against opponents of much lower level, the experience reward is minimal--often only 1 XP if that level range is great. Loot, on the other hand, appears to scale only with the player's level. This makes for the potential of rare recipes of similar level range possible with continued skirmishing. In addition, most Consumable Items are occasionally dropped from felled opponents as well as Event Items.